Rebecca Merlyn Crossover
by probablynotsebastianstan
Summary: A flashxOC. Rebecca Merlyn is the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn and was trained to fight since she was a child. She helped out Oliver when he returned from the island but after Tommy dies she decides to leave for Central City. There she gets a job as a forensic scientist alongside her friend since college, Barry Allen. Full summary and additional background inside.Flash1x01 Arrow2x10
1. Chapter 1

***Full summary and Additional Background***  
 **Rebecca is the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. Her family dynamic isn't great, but with Oliver and Tommy, they've created their own. However when Oliver is lost at sea, and things get messy again. She leaves to go to college near Central City to become a forensic scientist, intent on helping others. There she befriends Barry Allen and Iris West who have their own adopted family. Once they graduate, she plans to stay there to escape the situation that awaits her at home. However when Oliver is found, she realizes she needs to go. Back at home, Oliver is different and after she hears about the vigilante, she puts two and two together and confronts him. Trained by Malcolm as a child, she decides to help him. But as time passes she realizes that she misses the simplicity of her life in Central City. She leaves Starling and takes a job as a forensic scientist, working with Barry, occasionally helping out team Arrow when needed. Then the Particle Accelerator explodes.**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I flung my hand my hand around blindly on my nightstand, knocking off my glasses and god knows what else until I found it and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, blinking my eyes against the light shining through my window. _I really need some better curtains._

"Rebecca?" The voice on the other side asked.

"Yes?" _Why was Joe calling me? I'm not supposed to be at the station until 9..._ I glanced down at my watch and immediately jumped out of bed. "Shoot, Shoot, Shoot."

"Figured out what time it is?" He said, and I could hear the laugh underlying his words.

"Yes! Oh shit, I'm going to be late again, as if the captain wasn't already pissed off at me." I said, hopping into a pair of jeans.

"Well, lucky for you, there's been a bank robbery with an accompanying homicide today and you're needed at the scene in 15 minutes. The captain has been so wrapped up that he didn't even notice you were missing."

"Thank God for criminals," I commented, putting on a button-up shirt and pulling a sweater on over it. "I'll see you in ten minutes. Need me to grab you anything on the way?"

"Nope. Bye"

"Bye," I said, ending the call and shoving my phone into my back pocket. I ran to the bathroom brushed my teeth and brushed out my light brown hair; I didn't have time to do anything to it, so I settled for throwing it into a ponytail before slipping my feet into a pair of brown knee high boots, grabbing a jacket and heading out the door.

The Bank that was robbed happened to be close to my apartment, which was a little concerning; but if the murder that happened in the back alley behind my apartment didn't put me off, I doubted this would. It was only about a five-minute walk to the bank and I was there with plenty of time. Once I was there, Joe got me up to speed. Mardon brothers are back. Bank was robbed. Security guard was shot in the chaos. A regular Monday.

However, as I went to examine the evidence I noticed a certain lack in personnel. Barry. I rolled my eyes and grinned a little, _leave it to Barry to be late._ I grabbed my phone and called him. After ringing twice, he answered, sounding a little out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Barry, where are you?" I asked, skipping the formalities. We'd been friends for years so there was no point.

"I'm still about 5 minutes away. You got any bright ideas for this week?" He asked.

"Well, honestly anything was better than your car excuse the other week. Seriously, Barry, you don't even own a bike, let alone a car."

"I know, but I panic. Not all of us are natural liars like you. Now did you just call to insult me or are you gonna help?"

"Okay, okay. Umm…" I thought for a moment before continuing. "You have a camera on you right? The one from the Lab?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, just have the camera out when you get here, I'll handle the rest," I told him, turning to glance at Joe and another officer talking.

"Thanks, Becca, you're a lifesaver."

"Anytime."

I hung up and went over to look at the body. The security guard was early forties, hair was slightly graying and judging from his overall body shape was probably not doing much exercise outside of standing guard at the bank. Gunshot wound through the chest, guessing by the size I figured it was a 9mm handgun. The bullet didn't go through the body so not shot from close range… My thoughts trailed off as I heard Captain Singh approach Joe and the other officer. As they explained the situation at hand, I glanced around for Barry.

I was brought to attention when the Captain asked if CSI had been over the scene.

"Rebecca has examined the body and I believe she's determined COD..?" He said, turning towards me.

"Yes, I believe the man was shot by a 9mm Handgun, at a distance, because if you look at the body you can see that there isn't an exit wound. He died from blood loss, and from what I can tell, the bullet broke a couple of ribs which pierced his heart. For any specifics I'll have to get him to the lab, though." As I was finishing up, I saw Barry moving through the crowd and over to us. "I don't know much about the tire track though, that's more of Barry's Domain, right?" I asked him as he stepped over to us, causing the others to turn and look at him.

"Right. So let's get to it" He said, heading towards the tracks.

"Hold up, Allen did you think I wouldn't notice that you're late? Again." The captain asked, irritation written all over his face.

Barry opened his mouth to speak but the captain continued, "What was it this time? Forgot to set your alarm clock? Before you answer I'd like to remind you that the last excuse you gave last time was car trouble. Wanna know why that one was memorable?"

"I do not own a car." Barry sighed.

I saw Joe about to step in, but I intervened first. "Sorry captain, I forgot my camera at the Lab and Barry had to run by and grab it for me. It's really all my fault that he's late."

The Captain looked at me for a moment before turning to Barry, "Is that true?"

Barry nodded furiously and handed me the camera.

"Well, then I guess you're off the hook this time Allen, although in the future, Mrs. Merlyn," He turned back to me, "you should strive to be less forgetful."

I nodded and Barry moved passed me to the tracks with a whispered thank you as he pulled on gloves and examined the evidence.

I tuned out the rest and as everyone finished up, began to make my way back to the lab, my work here was done and I needed to finish up the report from our previous case.

As I walked I felt my phone buzz in my pocket; I pulled it out and checked the caller ID, Felicity. I slid my finger across the screen to answer and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey, Felicity."

"Hey Rebecca, how are things in Central City?"

"Pretty good, Barry got back this morning all in one piece, which is good."

Felicity laughed, "Yep, although I have a feeling Oliver wasn't his biggest fan, at least not at first, but he seems to have warmed up to him."

" Typical Barry, it's hard to find someone who doesn't like him. Anyway, how are things in Starling?"

"Well, not as good as in Central City. Oliver was having some ghost issues, someone from the island."

"Oh gosh," I ran a hand over my face, "Do you want me to come and help?"

"No, I think we're good now, but we might need you later on. Things are getting worse here, I'm not sure what Oliver has told you about the mirakuru but Roy's been injected with it. Oliver isn't happy with it, but Roy is still alive for now."

"Wow, yeah. Not good, not at all. Are you sure you don't want any help? I can be there in a couple hours."

"I think we can handle it for now, but if we need help you'll be the first person I'll call."

"Okay, well I'll be there this weekend anyway to catch up, so I'll see you guys in a couple days."

"I'm looking forward to it Becca."

"Me too, well bye Felicity. Be safe."

"I always am," She said, a teasing note in her voice, "Bye."

I hung up as the station came into view. I rode the elevator up to the top floor and exited into the hustle and bustle of the officers moving from desk to desk like a bunch of honeybees. Letting out a half laugh at the image of the cops with antennas, I headed up the side staircase to the Lab. Once I entered I plopped down in the rolly chair turned to face the window. I had left Starling after Tommy had died but that didn't mean I never missed it. I certainly wasn't overly excited about what it had become, but I did like thinking about when I was kid and Tommy, Oliver, and I spent almost every waking moment together. Then as we got older Tommy and Oliver, two years older than me, began to do things on their own.

Left by myself I tried to make more friends but I was manipulated for my money and I got into a couple a fights, which prompted Malcolm to start training me. BY the time I was 17 I was a black belt and trained in many of the same ways Malcolm himself had been trained.

It was around this time that Oliver and Tommy invited me back into their group. Then when I was 18, Oliver and I tried dating for a couple months but it didn't work out. Oliver was a good person but it was obvious to me that he was cheating on me. Tommy didn't know thank gosh, but I broke up with Oliver and stayed single. Then Oliver was lost on the gambit. I shuddered, at the memory of think that one of my best friends was dead.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Barry asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I turned to watch him move over to the desk, throwing his jacket on a nearby table.

"Because, unlike some people, I can get to places on time and get my work done." I teased, a smile gracing my features.

"Haha. But really, thanks for having my back today Becs." He replied, moving over towards the computer.

"Anytime, although you could shake things up and be on time for once," I told him as I watched him plug the camera into the computer and begin to print the photos.

"Nah, besides I think you like the challenge of thinking up different lies for me." He teased, lightly bumping his shoulder into mine.

We got to work after that and once we had all the pictures printed out for the evidence folder, I left to go examine the body downstairs. It certainly wasn't my favorite part of the job, but it was the only way I could work in Central City, so here I was. As I left I saw Iris heading up. I gave her a smile and waved as I passed, which she returned. I was fully aware of Barry's huge crush on Iris, and although I disapproved, Barry wouldn't listen. I knew Iris didn't feel the same way about him, every time I watched them together it was obvious that Iris only thought of him as a brother. One night a month ago I had taken him to a restaurant, just the two of us, and explained to him that I thought he should move on before his heart got broken any more. I'd never seen him angry before, but it was clear that he wasn't happy with me even suggesting that he give her up. Ever since them, I let him deal with Iris however he wants, it was his choice after all.

Once I entered the morgue I pulled on a pair of gloves and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**This should be the only episode I do in separate chapters, but I wanted to get familiar with the site since this is my first fanfiction, so expect frequent updates about 1500 words.**

I was there for about two hours before I left. As I grabbed my jacket I noticed the distinctive smell of chemicals embedded in my shirt. I huffed a little in frustration as I threw the coat on headed out towards the elevator. With my bag slung across my shoulder, I pulled out my phone to check the time. 3:00. _Okay, so I have time to run home and take a quick shower before going to see the particle accelerator today with Barry and Iris, good._

When I heard the elevator ding, I got off at the ground floor and made my way home. Barry had already gotten the day off from Joe, he had texted me around 1 because him and Iris we're going to hang out before hand and then grab dinner. Normally I'd join them but Barry had told me over the phone when he was in Starling that he was finally going to try and make a move on Iris and I had the strongest feeling that it was going to be tonight; so I planned on giving them plenty of alone time first.

Once I got to my two room apartment, I put on some music and stripped off my clothes, throwing them in the washer, before hopping in the shower. Around 4:30, I was finishing up drying my black hair, it wasn't very long anymore so it didn't take nearly as long as it used to. I had cut it to shoulder length when Tommy had died.

With that thought, I flicked off the dryer and walked back into the main area. My clothes in the washer were done so I threw them in the dryer so they'd be done when I got back later. I checked my phone for any messages before laying out on my couch. One plus of coming from a ridiculous rich, semi-evil father is that all my stuff was top quality and beyond comfortable.

I laid there for a moment before I decided to call Barry.

The phone rang twice before I heard him pick up, "Hello?"

"Hey Barry," I said, picking at my nails.

"Becca? Did you need something? By the way, where are you? it's already almost 5."

"Are you sitting across from Iris right now?"

"Well, yeah, we're at that pizza place down the road from the accelerator; but I don't see what that has to do with anything," He said, sounding a little confused.

"Barry"

"Yes?"

"Were you planning on confessing anything to Iris tonight?" I asked in a knowing tone. In the background, I heard Barry's chair scrape the floor and as he told Iris that he'd be back in a minute.

"How'd you-"

"Know? You know I have a second sense with these things Barry. Although honestly if you made yourself anymore obvious, even Iris is going to realize it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said, unable to convince even himself.

"Getting off work, Dinner, a date at the particle accelerator?" I teased.

"It's hardly a date if you're there," He replied.

"And if I wasn't?" I asked, sitting up.

"You would do that?" He asked, starting to get a little excited, "even though we don't see eye to eye on the whole Iris thing?"

"Barry, you're my friend, of course I would. However I'm only giving you until 7, particle accelerator goes off at 8 and I will be there."

"Of course! Thanks Becs!"

I rolled my eyes fondly, "Go get the girl, Barry. I'll see you guys soon."

We both hung up and I laid back down, _what to do?_ I settled on binge watching some more Netflix for a couple hours.

-Line Break-

At 7 o'clock I was pushing my way through the enormous crowds surrounding Star Labs, trying to catch a glimpse of Barry or Iris. It was already dark and it seemed that all of Central City had shown up, making finding them even more difficult. Finally spotting them I began to make my way over, but I came closer I paused, hearing their conversation.

"...you know, relationships. How I'm not in one…" I watched as Barry glanced away from Iris briefly before glancing back, clearly a little nervous. "..and you're not in one, either. And you're one of my best friends Iris."

"You too," She replied, with a friendly smile. "Why else would I be here?"

Barry continued, "That's not what I meant. What-"

"I know what you're gonna say," Iris said, pausing their walk.

"I'm not sure you do," Barry said, starting to realize the conversion was taking an unexpected turn.

"Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together...and we're kind of like brother and sister…" She said with a big smile, "because we're not brother and sister, it can get really… _weird_ to talk to me about girls. But I want you to know that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing I want more than for you to meet the right person; that totally loves and adores you for the amazing guy that you are."

I watched, moving closer, as Barry shook his head and disappoint flashed through his body movements for a moment before he spoke, "Took the words right out of my mouth.

"Although you may have already found her," Iris said with a wink.

Barry sputtered, "What?"

"You know, you and Becca. The two of you would make the cutest couple." Iris said excitedly.

Barry began to look really uncomfortable, so I swallowed my own feelings of uncertainty because in no way did I like Barry Allen.

I broke into their conversion as if I had just shown up, "There you two are! I've been looking everywhere."

"Not our fault you're late Becs, although that's usually Barry's gig," Iris said with a small laugh.

"Not all of us got the whole day off." I teased, crossing my arms playfully.

Iris poked me in the arm, "You're just jealous that I got to spend more time with Bary."

Throwing an arm onto Barry's shoulder, I laughed, "Oh, yeah, for sure. Who wouldn't want to spend time with this guy."

Barry opened his mouth to say something when the crowd began to cheer and Harrison Wells took the stage. I dropped my arm from Barry, a part of me wondering when the heck he got that tall, I didn't bother to listen as Wells spoke, I enjoyed physics as much as the next person but this really was more of Barry's domain.

After a minute, I heard Iris shout and watched as a man took off with her bag. I immediately took off after him, Barry at my heels. I kept my eyes on the criminal, weaving through the crowds I could hear the disgruntled shouts of the people Barry was hitting. The man sped through a more open area and then down some stairs. I noticed Barry's footsteps were beginning to slow behind me, but I didn't slow to check on him. The guy rounded a couple corners and as I followed he began swinging the laptop bag at me. After a few seconds, I ducked under a swing at the same time Barry rounded the corner, ending with him on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Okay kid, you don't have to do this. Just give me my friend's laptop bag and we'll call it even." Barry stood up and held his hands out, I watched cautiously as the kid appeared to start to hand it over, only to quickly jab it into Barry's stomach and ribs. I grimaced for a second in sympathy before kicking the kid in the back of the knee as he tried to escape. He dropped and I roughly grabbed the hood of his jacket to keep him up enough for me to yanked the bag out of his hands. After I had it securely in my other hand, I gave the kid a push forward and let go.

"What the heck Lady?" He said, taking a few steps away and turning towards me as he fixed his jacket.

"Be happy I wasn't any rougher."

The kid just scoffed before taking off down the alley.

"Barry! Becca!" I heard Iris calling out as she hurried towards us, going to Barry's side as she noticed him holding his ribs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He told her, standing up a little straighter.

All our heads whipped to the kid as he climbed a fence, the sound of the metal echoing through the small area.

I was about to suggest we start to head back when we heard a loud voice shout.

"Freeze! Police!" A bright light shone on the boy and we saw a blonde-haired cop step towards him. "Or do you wanna find out the hard way that you're not faster than a speeding bullet?"


	3. Chapter 3

I turned to face Barry, his face occasionally scrunching up in pain, "Here, let me look."

"I told you guys, I'm fine, really." Barry said, moving back the way we came.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Why was it guys always seemed to lie when their injured? Oliver was the epitome of it; I once caught him with a stab wound that he neglected to tell me about. Tommy had done it too, but not nearly as bad.

"Barry, we're not going anywhere until I check you." I said firmly, gently

grasping his arm to stop his movement.

"I didn't realize you were a doctor Becca." Barry said, but moved his arms away from his body so I had better access.

"I work on a lot of bodies, Barry, the only difference between the living and the dead is that the living complain about being examined." I replied, squatting a little and lifting his sweater and undershirt to see better. I gently pressed a hand to his ribs, not applying pressure yet, just looking for bruising.

Barry jumped under my hand and shivered, "Gosh, your hands are like ice."

"Shut up." I replied but more out of habit than anything; Barry and I tossed insults back and forth whenever we were together, it was just how our friendship worked. I focused, pushing a little harder, "Tell me if it hurts."

"Not yet, it just feels kind of sore."

I pressed a little harder, feeling the outline of his bottom rib, I followed it off to the side and did the same with the next three where the bruising was prevalent. "How about any of that?'

"A little, but not bad."

"Then I have good news," I told him and Iris, who had remained silent and off to the side, "Nothing was broken, but your ribs are bruised so try to take it easy these next few days, okay?"

"Gotcha." Barry pulled his shirt back down and we continued back to the main area. The people had thinned a little, the approaching storm clouds giving off an ominous aura.

Suddenly Iris's phone dinged, Barry and I watched her check it before giving Barry a really apologetic look. "I'm so sorry guys, but Joe wants us back at the station. The cop we saw called him about the thief and he wants us to file a report before it gets too late. I'm really sorry, I know how bad you wanted to see this Barry."

Barry glanced between Iris and Star Labs before turning to her, "It's okay, at least now we might not get caught in the rain. Tell your dad we'll be there in a minute."

We grabbed a taxi and 15 minutes later we were sitting in the police station. Barry was resting in a chair, sitting a little uncomfortably with a tissue to stop the nosebleed that had started in the taxi from when the guy whacked him in the face with the laptop bag. I was sitting at Joe's desk, which he had left a little bit ago to go get something.

I was spinning on the swivel chair when Iris came over, "Who is that guy and what is he so proud of? So he caught a mugger, he didn't even get my bag back; that was all Becca."

Barry removed the tissue, hearing her voice and after glancing over to the blonde detective we had seen earlier replied, "He's a transfer from Keystone. Started a few weeks ago." He tilted his head towards him, "Eddie Thawne."

"Oh, that's detective pretty boy" Iris realized, sitting down in a nearby chair herself. Barry immediately turned to look at her, confused, before she continued, "That's what my dad calls him. Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests." She gave both of us a look at that, clearly unimpressed. I had to say I agreed with her.

"He is pretty, though." She added as an afterthought. Which I noticed made Barry look a little dejected.

We all hung out down there for a bit, when Joe came back we answered some questions for him, then Iris left saying she had to finish her dissertation.

Barry and I sat in silence for a minute before he spoke, "You were right."

"Hmm?" I asked confusedly, turning to face him.

"About Iris." He stated, turning away from me.

"No, Barry. That was my bad I shouldn't have said anything. You know Iris better than I do, you two grew up together, if you think that she has feelings for you then I should have kept my mouth shut." I told him, laying a hand on his arm.

"But see, that's the problem, I do know her. I should've seen that she wasn't interested; I guess a part of me just wanted there to be, you know, but tonight…" He trailed off, turning back to face me. "I could tell that she was never going to think of me that way. I think I've always known, deep down I just didn't want to believe it.

"Barry…" I started, unsure of what to say.

"If you're about to tell me that I should keep chasing her, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you think that there's a possibility her and I will ever get together."

"I just don't think you should be giving up this easily, you've been in love with her since second grade, it doesn't just all fade away in a night. I just want you to think about this before you just stop." I told him, gently squeezing his arm and offering a smile.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back a little as if debating something before opening his eyes again and looking at me, "You're right, again. I'll think about it for a little bit, maybe spend a little less time around her."

"Sounds good... you know I'm always on your side Barry? I just want you to be happy if Iris makes you happy then I'm not going to keep you from chasing her, what I told you the other week was me just trying to keep you from getting lost too far down the road."

He smiled and began to stretch a little and stand up, "Thanks Bec, I needed that." He glanced over at the clock on the far wall. "I'm going to head upstairs and see if I can still catch the particle accelerator on the news. Wanna come?"

I stood up and went to follow before my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I

pulled it out and saw Oliver's name again. Feeling a little uneasy now I looked

back up at him, "Sorry Barry, maybe another night."

I gave him a quick hug as we parted by the elevator before answering the call.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oliver? Are you alright?" I asked, thinking back on what Felicity had told me about what happened. I knew the Island was a touchy subject for Oliver and with the Mirakuru and now this, he had to be on edge.

"Yeah, I'm fine Becca. I just wanted to call and check in on you." He said with a slight sigh.

I narrowed my eyes, Oliver didn't call without a reason. "Oliver what's up?"

"Well someone told me that maybe I needed to apologize to you for when I told you that Barry was untrustworthy, in terms of our… extracurricular activities." Oliver spoke carefully.

I smirked, mentally thanking Felicity who no doubt had a hand in this; her ability to handle Oliver was beyond my own at times. "I told you that he was safe; does this mean that I'm free to share now?"

"You were always free to do what you want Becca, you know that. I merely suggested," I snorted, _suggest my ass_ ; "okay, strongly requested you to keep it from him, but it was your choice."

"I know that, but you clearly weren't okay with it and I wouldn't do that to you, I may be good friends with Barry, but you're basically the only family I have left," I told him as the elevator dinged, I stepped in beside a mother and her two children; I pushed the first floor button as Oliver continued.

"You too, _sis_." Oliver teased and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face at the words.

" _Anyway_ , thanks for the call. I really appreciate this, I know you don't know Barry very well but he's a good guy and-" I was cut off as the elevator stopped suddenly and the lights flicked before turning off. I looked at saw the two little girls cowering beside their mother,

"Don't worry, this kind of thing happens all the time, I'm sure that they'll get us out in no time," I told the group and the mother looked at me thankfully before facing her daughters.

"See, she said everything's going to be okay. You just have to be brave for a little bit, then we'll be back on our way home to see Dad." She reassured them, bending down to be more on their level.

I was suddenly reminded of my phone when Oliver yelling broke my bubble, "Rebecca? What's going on?"

"Don't worry Oliver, the elevator just stopped, but with the storm that's brewing outside I'm not surprised. It's no big deal. Listen I'm gonna have to call you back, I've got to make sure the station knows what's going on. Bye."

"Bye Becca, be careful," Oliver said before I heard the line click and go silent.

I put the phone back in my pocket and took a step towards the family when all hell broke out. The elevator lurched and the sound of metal sliced through the air; then came the falling.

The police station we started at was on floor 12, we had gone a floor and a half down before the elevator stopped; ergo we were now free falling down about 100 feet to the ground. Panic struck me almost immediately, I could face hundreds of bad guys with no fear but heights, heights scared me.

The force of our falling pushed us to the top of the elevator and as I turned to face the other passengers I saw that their mouths were open in a silent scream. Then as we hit a bump on the way down and I heard more things snap, everything came flooding back into me and the sounds of screams pierced my ears. I wanted to help but what was I supposed to do?

Then there was a crash, and the world went black.

 _Thump. Thump._ Gosh, why was it so hot? _._ I went to sit up and my heart throbbed painfully. Forcing my nails into my palm to distract me I continued to look around. _Thump. Thump._ What was so loud? And why was my vision so blurry? Had been drugged again? _Thump. Thump._ Gosh, I hope not. I looked over to my right and saw red pooling on the floor and splattered on the metal walls. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ No. No, it couldn't be. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I maneuvered my way over there, just noticing the flames that were licking through the open crack of the doors, no doubt surrounding the outside. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ I felt my throat constrict as I saw the broken bodies in front of me. The woman had a huge gash in her head and her neck was twisted at a ninety-degree angle, her brown eyes staring blankly and the wall behind me.

Next to her were the little girls. One had a broken leg, with part of the bone peaking through the skin. The other had two broken arms and from the way she was wheezing in her unconscious state, broken ribs.

The other little girl suddenly began to speak, "Mommy? Mommy? I'm scared."

I felt my heart clench, these little girls had become orphans in a matter of minutes. I grabbed the girl's now flailing hand and tried to comfort her as I used my other to try and stop and the bleeding on her leg. Then there was a bright flash and I felt electricity race through me before blacking out once more.


	5. Chapter 5

I was woken up by the quiet beep of what I recognized to be a heart monitor and the gentle murmur of voices. I blinked my eyes open slowly, god why was it so _bright_? After a few seconds my vision cleared and I realized I was in a hospital bed.

"Rebecca, Rebecca, can you hear me?" I turned my head to see Felicity sitting beside my bed. Her hair was in an unusual mess and there were noticeable dark circles under her normally bright eyes.

"Felicity? Why are you here? What happened?" I asked, sitting up. My head began to pound and I noticed my right leg was in a cast. I winced as my ribs also joined in protest of the motion, causing Felicity to jump out of her typical-hospital style chair and move over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "I told the doctors not to put you on too much pain medicine since I know how it bothers you and Oliver. Speaking of Oliver, he was here...earlier; but you know how busy he is and since I was staying and the whole thing with the man in the mask in Starling is turning out to be a pretty big problem-"

"Felicity," I cut her off.

"Mhmm?"

"You're rambling." I told her, a smile on my face. If nothing else, Felicity was always there to bring back a sense of normalcy; and in this moment I was more glad than ever that Oliver had brought her into the fold. She was in essence, the glue that helped to keep us together and worth far more than just her amazing computer skills.

"Sorry," She stated with a faint blush.

We sat there in silence for a couple moments before it all came flooding back, I jumped and grabbed Felicity's hand pulling closer, "Felicity, the family, how are they?"

"Well...the mother was declared dead on sight, severe head trauma and blood loss. The two girls were in the ICU for a bit but they're doing better, nothing but a lifetime of therapy and a phobia of elevators to remind them of what happened."

I closed my eyes, and let out a sigh-partly from relief and partly from sadness.

Felicity lightly squeezed my hand and I opened my eyes, "Becca, there's nothing you could've done. You didn't know the elevator was going to fall and there was no way for you to stop it."

"I know, but I still feel like I could've done something more." I told her, frustrated with myself.

"You're not a miracle worker, and the coroner said the mom was most likely killed on impact." Felicity said, starting to get up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, releasing her hand and forcing myself to sit up even more to try and keep eye level with her.

"You're not my only friend in the hospital right now unfortunately. Barry got hit by a flash of lightning

The next few weeks fell into a steady rhythm as I started to get better. Felicity informed me that we were still in Central City, and that no one was exactly sure what the aftermath of the particle accelerator explosion would be. She would often spend about half of the day with me then go and visit Barry in case he woke up from what I learned was his ongoing coma.

Oliver visited occasionally but I tried my best to discourage him, Felicity had filled me on his situation in Starling City and we both knew he needed to be there watching over its citizens more than watching over me, since he couldn't actually do anything to speed up my healing process. Reluctantly he agreed and over the last week I'd been finishing up Physical therapy. The doctors had been impressed with how quickly my broken leg had healed, and I had to agree; three weeks ago my right leg had been completely shattered and now it was almost back to normal.

Felicity brushed it off as luck and when Iris came to visit she told me the doctor's had probably misread the x-rays. She had only visited twice thus far, not that I could blame her. Barry was a large part of her life before she even knew me, and now that I could finally manage walking, with the assistance of crutches, I was off to see him myself.


End file.
